1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an unlocking knob in an automotive seat, which is operatively connected with a connecting rod extended from a reclining device or seat back fold-down device provided in the seat, so that operation of the unlocking knob renders those devices released from a locked state, and in particular relates to an arrangement of such unlocking knob in the seat for connection with the connecting rod.
2. Description of Prior Art
There has been a seat fold-down structure wherein, in a seat back, a connecting rod or a wire is extended upwardly along the height-wise direction of the seat back from a reclining device, terminating in an end portion projected on the top of seat back, and an unlocking knob is coupled to that end portion of connecting rod. With this structure, pulling the knob causes unlocking of the reclining device via the connecting rod.
One of the recent conventional structures of this kind is such that an opening is formed in the reverse side of seat back such as to be disposed near the top of the seat back, a connecting rod is extended from a reclining device or the like, passing between the back board and seat back in the upward direction and projecting its threaded end portion through the opening, and an unlocking knob is threadedly engaged to that threaded end portion of connecting rod. Typically, the unlocking knob is formed in a cylindrical shape which is long in its axial direction, and further the area of seat back at the opening is recessed in a circular shape relatively larger in diameter than the circular cross-section of the unlocking knob. Hence, the lower portion of knob is inserted in such circular recessed portion of seat back and threadedly engaged with the treaded end portion of connecting rod therewithin.
However, this prior-art unlocking knob projects on the top of seat back, which is objectionable on the whole aesthetic appearance of seat. Additionally, the insertion of the knob in the recessed portion of seat back makes rather difficult to determine the position of the knob for precise engagement with the threaded end portion of connecting rod during the practical assemblage of the seat.